When the First Love Ends SEQUEL
by MarTian31
Summary: For aweseome dt, here's a sequel of WTFLE! I hope that you would love it! Please read and review. And for those who haven't read the WTFLE yet, here's the link: /s/9763669/1/When-The-First-Love-Ends NOTE: The sequel's very short unless you want it to be long ;)
1. Chapter 1

A few years passed, I'm able to go out of the hospital then. I went to thank the doctor and I slowly walked out because my feet felt numb for no reason. "Thank you for taking care of me though I can't remember much of it." I said before I actually went outside. I went to Miku's home and I hope that she still lives there... I wonder how our home is? I wonder where Rin is?  
I briskly walked until I was at her gate. *Knock Knock!* I knocked at the door. I was so happy when I saw someone come out but my joy soon turned to confusion. _'Huh? I don't get it. Where's Miku? Who's this old man?'_ I thought.  
"Oh, who are you?" He asked.  
"Who are _you_?" I asked back. "Where's the previous owner of this house... you know, Mku Hatsune?" Then the man shook his head.  
"Oh no child, Miss Miku doesn't live here anymore. Actually, we're just renting the house and oh right! Miku just got here a while ago to collect money! I have a feeling that she's in the train station now."  
"Thank you," I bowed then I ran to the train station.  
"Farewell child! I hope that you could reach her before it's too late!" He said as I was running.  
I ran and ran and by the time I got there, I was breathing deeply.  
I looked around to see where Miku is and I found her sitting on the bench, reading.  
"Miku!" I called out then she looked up and saw me but she just ignored me and continued on reading. "Miku," I said, this time I held her hand but she swatted me off.  
"Who are you? How did you know my name? Why did you grab my hand?" She questioned.  
I don't know what to say. Can't she remember me or did she falsify her memories?  
"Am I too late?" I asked myself then Miku looked at me again.  
"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked again.  
"Nothing..." I told her then the train got here.  
"I'm sorry mister, the train's there. Goodbye." _Mister _that's what she called me. It hurts being called like that by someone you love. It hurts to know that she can't remember me anymore. Maybe Rin's behind all of this but then again, I remembered the doctor tell me that Rin's in jail so I suppose that she won't be behind this. Now that I think about it, I've only been hospitalized for 2 years so she can't forget me that easily!  
"Maybe I am too late..." I laughed quietly but my eyes are overflowing with tears.  
"Umm... sir?" I turned around and I saw a boy who looks like a 6 year old tugging my shirt. "Don't cry! Look, let me get you an ice cream too! Momma says that if a person is crying, give him or her something sweet to make her happy." He talked then he went to an ice cream parlor near the platform. "Here you go." He handed a vanilla-flavored ice cream, grinning.  
"Thanks." I grinned back then he jumped up and down.  
"Yay! I made someone happy today! What's your name? Mine's Kouta."  
"I'm Len," I replied.  
"Nice to meet you! Wanna come play with me?" He asked.  
"Sure..."  
"Okay, let's go to my house! I'm sure momma won't mind!" Then he went to his mother who was talking with someone. "Momma," he started, dragging her to me. "Can he come with us, please!"  
"Okay dear, just make sure that you won't cause him trouble." She said with a soft and calming voice.  
"Hai!" Then we went to his house while riding on a cab.

Meanwhile in prison...  
  
_"Where is she?!" A police screamed while looking for me. The alarm sounded but of course, they were too late. "Find her! Now!" Everyone's gong crazy, police shouting, prisonmates laughing at them. I have to make a proper living and change my name. I have to find them too. I heard from the hospital that he just checked out today, I must plan how to-_

**(A/N: Did you like the very first chapter of WTFLE sequel? Hope you did!)**


	2. Meeting the Oshiro family

We got to Kouta's house and it's pretty neat. Now that I think about it, I wonder who takes care of the house? "Why were you crying anyway?" Kouta asked me.  
"Well..." I explained to him about what happened even if he's still too young for that.  
"Well don't worry about that! Listen, why don't you stay here 'til tomorrow? Please!" He pleaded and showed puppy eyes.  
"Okay, okay."  
"Hooray! Len's gonna stay!" He jumped around again.  
"But there's just one problem." I told him then he looked at me. "I haven't got clothes and my home's still further away."  
"Well, we'll see what we can do about that!"  
'Man, Kouta's hyper!' I thought as I watched him go to his mother who's in the kitchen.  
"Momma!"  
"What is it darling?" His mother replied. Her voice was like the voice of an angel. Calm and soothing, she might even be a real angel!  
"Len doesn't have any clothes, do we have any that fits him?"  
"Hmm... well there are some here but it's in the closet," she told us. "Follow me."  
We went upstairs, there are 3 rooms. One for the parents, one for Kouta, and one for?  
'Who owns the other room? Does he have a brother?' This set me off wondering. So I asked the mother.  
"Umm... Ma'am, who owns the other room?"  
Her face soon darkened then she smiled again but it's a very sad smile. "Well, that's his brother's room..."  
"What happened to him?" I asked.  
"He and his father... well..."  
Kouta's face was filled with sadness now, then he told the story.  
"Not so long ago, we went to a family trip. Mom, Dad,  
onii-san, and me. We went to the beach house that grandma used to own and we stayed there for 5 days..."

_*FLASHBACK, Kouta's P.O.V.*_

"Papa! Onii-san! Where are you going?" I asked the two men who were standing by the sea.  
"Oh, don't mind us son! We'll just go swimming for a while!" Papa shouts back.  
"Can I come?"  
_"Unfortunately, you can't." Onii-san replied._  
_"But why?" I asked again._  
_"Just don't okay!" Onii-san growls at me so I got scared so I have no other choice than to go the villa._

_*END OF FLASHBACK, LEN'S P.O.V.*_

"Wait a minute, that doesn't answer my question!" I complained.  
"Ugh, fine!" Kouta pouted then he continued to tell the story.  
"Okay, so I didn't know what happened then but when I woke up late at night. No dad and onii-san.  
I went searching for them inside their rooms, still no one. Mom's not even there!  
I started feeling anxious then, I went downstairs looking for them.  
'Just go away!' I remembered onii-san shouting me that, I wonder why.  
Then I went to the kitchen, I heard mom, dad, and onii-san chatting, and I don't understand why they left me out.  
I listened to them talk.  
"Darling, are you sure you should have left Kouta, in this conversation?" Mom said,  
"Of course, he's too young to understand..." A man with a deep voice answered.  
"But dad, how are we supposed to pay the debt? It's like ¥5,000,000.00 right?" Onii-san reminded dad, "and don't forget that it's the yakuza group you owe."  
'My family owes ¥5,000,000.00 from a yakuza group.' I can't quite believe my ears.  
Suddenly, someone called so I quickly hid in the shadows.

"Ah, hello?" Dad started speaking and set it on loud speaker.  
"Hello, Mr. Oshiro right?" A gruff voice said, "How's the debt going? Don't forget that I'm near your home now."  
Dad gulped loudly, "Umm sir, we don't have enough money but w-we could give you the whole house if you'd like."  
"I want money not a mini house!" The man snapped, "Remember the deal, if you don't have enough money then you'd pay with your lives..." Then he hung up. A shiver went down my spine after hearing the conversation between dad and the boss.

I think I heard his name, Mr. Kagamine is what I heard.  
Suddenly, I heard a 'vroom' near the home, nice. I saw some people getting out of the car and noticed a yellow-haired man come in with a few members probably so Mr. Kagamine's here now, I have to act fast. Should I pretend to be asleep or not?

.

.

Too late,  
"Hey look, come here little kid, don't worry," they said holding some rusty iron pipes, "we won't hurt ya."  
I backed away.  
"Kouta!" I heard mum shout, "Kouta, are you there?"  
"Ohh, little Kouta, huh?" They said, "of course he's here! Don't worry it's not like we'd hurt him anyway."  
My mum then appeared, "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"  
"Ahh whatever, shall we start with you then?"  
"Wait guys!" Mr. Kagamine appeared in the scene, "save her for the last." A smirk appeared on his face.  
"Sure, boss."  
"Why don't we just start with the man who owes us anyway?" Mr. Kagamine said.  
"You go to him and we'll make the brother pay too." They soon laughed out loud.  
I can't believe it. I can hear everything yet I feel so small. I could hear my mom shouting, hear the iron pipes hitting my brother, then, i heard something unexpected and scary, it was a gunshot.  
I can't move, I heard my mom shrieking in horror. Why can't I be brave? If only I was taller and stronger.  
"No," I told myself, "I have to be stronger. I have to be brave for momma."  
I boldly walked to the gang,  
"Stop!" I yelled at them.  
"Oh, little Kouta, what can you do?" They said,  
I looked at the ground and saw my mom, lying on the ground. I also saw a shard of glass which I saw came from a beer bottle.  
"S-stop!" I yelled at them feeling scared.  
"Heh, you're next!"  
They were just about to hit me but I quickly picked up the shard of glass and used it as my weapon, "don't come near me! Or else i will hit you with this!" I said bravely.  
"Try me." The gang went near me...

*STOP*

"Wait, so the yakuza boss is Mr. Kagamine right?" I repeated stopping him from his stories.  
"Yeah, why?" Kouta asked.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
'Mr. Kagamine... Could it be my father then? But why? I guess when I was little too I rarely see him and when he comes home, it's very late.' I thought. 'Whenever I ask my sister where he is, she answers me that she doesn't know herself and dad tells her not to follow him. Those years were probably when I was Akiko's age. And one day, the day of Rin's birthday, we waited for him, we waited and waited until it struck 12:00 AM, still no dad. That's when it hit us, he never came back... It was a very awful day, Rin's crying, me comforting her but still, I can't. I -we- didn't know why dad didn't go home those days, but now I know the answer...'

"Len-san." Mrs. Oshiro said stopping my track of thoughts.  
"I think Kouta's sleepy now and I think that you shouldn't know the story anymore since he's still traumatized by the whole event..."  
I then looked at Kouta, "I guess your right."  
Mrs. Oshiro grinned at me, "You could sleep in his brother's room if you'd like. Kouta's gonna stay with me if you don't mind."  
"Okay," I said, "so umm... If Kouta woke up, please tell him that I left already."  
"Why aren't you gonna stay?" She questioned me.  
"Oh no, I'm gonna stay but I have to wake up early too."  
"Oh well okay. Be safe tomorrow then." She managed to smile weakly.  
"Okay."  
I went to the room and liedd on the bed turning off the lights,  
'If I did tell Rin then maybe she'll get angry...' I thought, 'Should I tell her this?'


	3. Talking to Akari Akatsuka

As soon as it was morning I woke up -7:43 AM to be exact.  
I crept downstairs, avoiding squeaky steps on the stairs and I ran outside. Man, if they found out that I'm a Kagamine then I'm dead. Seriously. Good thing I only said my first name and they didn't ask my surname or else I won't make it out of the Oshiro residence alive!  
"Hmmm... I have no contact of Rin whatsoever so I have no idea how to go to her." I told myself. "Oh right! She's at the prison!" I went to the prison to go to her and to release her because even if she attempted to kill me, she'll always be my sister.  
"Can I visit my sister? I'm Len Kagamine." I asked the police.  
"Haven't you heard the news?! She escaped and now we're searching for her!"  
"Oh..." Damn, how am I supposed to warn her now...'Think! Think!' I thought about a plan until I got one. "Shall I help you search for her?"  
"Will you?" He asked so I assured him.  
"But I have go to her prisonmates first!" I told him then he allowed me so I ran to her prison mates.  
"Hey..." I said at first but they weren't paying attention so I shouted. "Hey!" Then everyone looked at me.  
"Who's Rin Kagamine's friend here?" I asked them then they pointed at a very mysterious looking girl. She has a dark violet hair that is very long and she looks very pale. "Hey, do you know where she is? I have to warn her about something."  
The girl looked at me, then she put her hands on my nose. "Hmm... you're not lying. Okay, but come here!" She led me to her bed then she started whispering to me. "She lives in Chiba, in my old apartment. She changed her name to Akari Akatsuka. She changed her appearance with the help of me! She now has a black hair that reaches her waist. She has dark brown eyes now too. Good luck in finding her!"  
"Thank you..." I thanked her then I went to the police and told him that no one knows about where she is now then I thought about what to tell her.  
I sat on a chair in a corner in a cafe.  
I kept thinking and thinking about what to tell her...  
Minutes passed by...  
Hours passed by...  
And eventually, I thought about how to tell her about it and by the time I figured out what to tell her it's already lunch time! Wow, did I spend that much time thinking? Anyway I'm hungry now so instead of buying food in the cafe, I went back home which isn't actually that far.  
"Gah, I'm hungry..." I told myself while my stomach makes gurgling noises. "Ugh, is it my fault that I forgot to bring money?!" I shouted.  
Everyone's staring at me like 'what the fudge?' so I shut up and I ran home instead.

By the time I got there it was 1:28 PM and I'm starving! I ran to the fridge and opened it. Did you know what I saw there? Hmm... A glass of juice, and a jug of water, nice.  
'Why fridge, why?' I thought, 'just when I really needed food, it disappears. '  
I went to my neighbor then, "Um hi."  
"Hi Len, how are you? Are you alright now?"  
"Oh I'm fine but I'm starving..."  
"Oh well have a seat inside. I have some leftovers of curry!" The elderly lady told me.  
"Thank you!" I grinned at her.  
I ate until I was full. I looked at the antique grandfather clock and it was 1:40 PM. I thanked her again and ran out of her house and rested. I woke up at 7:00 PM and I ran to Chiba xD.  
I arrived at 7:32 PM and I knocked to her door. Bad luck, it's locked. Good thing her neighbor told me that she went shopping and that she might be on her way home but I can't wait. I can't believe that I even missed her. I ran to the street and saw her black hair that reaches her waist. Even if she's not facing me I know it's her. I ran to her and hugged her from behind.  
"Akari!" I said. I hope she notices my voice.  
"Len?" She said smiling and facing me.  
"Look, I have something to tell you." I told her, face serious.  
"Oh, let's talk in my house."  
"Okay."  
We went to the living room and sat while Rin went to the kitchen to prepare me some juice and biscuits. My eyes looked around at her- her friend's apartment.  
"Not bad." I commented.  
Rin then went back with the tray of biscuits and a glass of juice setting it on the table.  
"So," She started, "what is it?"  
"You see, I stayed with the Oshiro family because of some certain things and o-our dad..." I answered  
"What about dad?"  
"Well, he... he's a yakuza boss..."  
"EH?!" She said in disbelief and shock.  
"Not just that! He also killed Kouta Oshiro's father and brother. So the people left are his mother and Kouta himself."  
"So? I have no sympathy for them." She says coldly.  
"Don't you get it?!" I screamed at her and I was surprised at myself because I've never screamed at her before, "Dad left us for his yakuza group and he killed the father and brother of Kouta! So the Oshiros are gonna hunt down the Kagamines so you better watch out." I warned her.  
"What do they look like?"  
"Kouta is a small boy with a short black hair and fair skin while Mrs. Oshiro is also a fair skinned woman with a dark brown hair always put up in a bun and she has a soft, smooth voice."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Sure."  
"Umm Len?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I have a request?"  
"Sure."  
"Can you sleep here just for one night?" She requested.  
"Of course!" I said hugging her in a friendly way.  
"I'm sorry... For everything! I- I didn't mean to go crazy..."  
"It's okay." I grinned at her and after the whole talk about it, we slept.  
I woke up as soon as I heard an alarm, it's Rin's cellphone.  
I was about to wake Rin up but I noticed that she already left so I just stopped the annoying alarm from ringing.  
I went to the kitchen to find something to eat but I found breakfast ready on the table so I went straight to eating and I took a bath after.

"I guess today is a great day to explore this city I guess..." I told myself, "Gah, I miss Miku so much! Maybe if I did explore the city, it would help keep my mind off her."  
I went and dressed up and left a note on the table saying that I'm gonna explore the city for a while.

Street

I was exploring the wonderful streets of Chiba, how weird, there are tons of masks everywhere and tons of dresses too. I wonder why... As I continued to walk, one flyer caught my attention:

"MASQUERADE BALL!  
Enjoy your night here at the masquerade ball in Chiba! Note that food will be provided and that the entrance is free, you have to bring your own mask though.  
When: February 14 at 8:00 PM"

Reads the flyer so I looked at a calendar and found out that it was February 14 now! No wonder there are tons of masks and clothes today, hmm how many people would go there? Should I go? Maybe I should, that would keep my mind off her.  
I went to a shop with an elegant mask and bought it not minding how high the elegant mask costs.  
"Next stop," I told myself, "the tailor's."  
I went to the nearest tailoring shop and stared in awe at the fine clothing displayed while an exquisite, blue, ball gown stands out the most. I think tons of ladies want to buy it too since they all stared at it with awe like me.  
I went inside the tailoring shop and asked how much the cloth costs.

"How much for that clothe displayed?"  
"3, 500 yen." The old woman said proudly.  
"Eh?! Why?"  
"I used the finest fabric to make that clothing lad so stop complaining!" Scolded the old woman.  
"Okay..." I said as I was handing the 3, 500 to the old tailor while she handed the clothe.  
"Thank you for buying! Please do come again!" She said.  
'Geez, like I'd buy from an old woman like you again!' I thought, yeah I know I sound disrespectful but it's not my fault!

I continued to explore the city but I'm making sure that I'm near Rin's house so that when the clock strikes 12:00 PM, I'm going back home to tell her about this.

.

12:00 PM Rin's house

"Heya Len!"  
"Hi! Umm Rin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you seen the flyers put up all over the city?" I asked her and she looked up at me then smiled.  
"Of course I do! Our university is the one holding the ball!" Rin said proudly. Did I forget to tell you that she repeated because she was in prison before?  
"Awesome! Are you going?"  
"Nah, big test tomorrow so gotta study. Sorry Len!"  
"It's alright. Good luck!"  
"Thanks."  
We then ate lunch until we're full and by the time I looked at my watch it was 12:15 PM.

"I guess I'd just rest for a while then." I decided.

.

.

.  
7: 49 PM Rin's house, Len's bedroom

I dressed myself up. I'm so excited! I wonder if Miku's there... No, no wait! Stop thinking about Miku, Len!  
But how would I go to the venue?  
"Nee-san!"  
"What is it?"  
"Can I borrow you car?"  
Rin grinned at me, "Of course Len but on one condition."  
-Damn Rin- "What condition?  
"Make sure that when you bring the car, it's not damaged 'kay?"  
"Okay."  
"Good."  
She then handed the car keys to me and waved goodbye.  
So I went to the ball fixing my self... 


	4. The Masquerade Ball

I went to the ball using the car my sister lent and I got there on 7:57 PM.  
I stopped the car at a fancy looking hotel and I went inside.  
'It's so grand!' I thought, 'Well, here it goes.' I told myself going to the event. The floor was covered by red carpets and there were chandeliers in the dining room (not the venue). It really is fancy, are the people inside classy?  
I went and opened the door by the end of the hall and I could hear classy music already. There were tons of people. Some sitting in their tables drinking, while some are dancing. Oh right, I wore my mask too. Theirs look beautiful, like it was made with the best materials they can use. I wandered around and then, I saw a beautiful, pink-haired maiden all alone looking for someone to dance with too.  
"Should I go to her?" I asked myself, but by the time I was going to decide, she caught my eye and approached me.  
"H-hello..." The pink-haired girl said.  
"Hello, would you like to have a dance?" I said coolly, kissing her hand like what a gentleman will always do.  
"Yes, of course!" She said, face filled with delight, "My name's Luka by the way..."  
"Okay, I'm Len." I said as I grinned at her, she grinned back...  
We danced to the music until our heart's content and then while we were dancing, I saw someone unexpected. Miku.  
"Why are you looking at her Len-san?" Luka said.  
"S-she... She looks familiar." I answered her question.  
"Do you really know her? Who is she? A relative?"  
'Geez Luka, STOP acting like you're my girlfriend. I mean, we're not that close! We just danced and now you're like Yuno Gasai, the overly protected girlfriend.' I thought.  
"She's my ex-girlfriend."  
"Then go to her then baka Len-san!" She shouted at me showing a cute side of her.  
"Woah!"  
"Eh? Etto..." She blushed furiously.  
"Well that's an extremely cute side of you." I said teasing her a bit.  
"Y-yamette...(Stop...)"  
"Okay." I told her.  
"Go on," she said, "Go to her. If that'll make you happy. Listen Len-san, even if we just met a while, I fell in love with you quickly. I only want you to be happy so if talking to her will make you happy, then go..." She told me leaving me alone.

I grabbed my courage and went to Miku.  
"Hey." I started.  
"Do I know you? Oh wait, I remember! You're that weird guy at the station right? Are you my stalker?"  
"N-no! Can't you remember me Miku? Or should I say, my tenshi?"

MIKU'S THOUGHTS  
'Tenshi...' where have I heard that before? I know I've heard that from someone, from- from Len Kagamine right?'

CUT MIKU'S THOUGHTS

"L-Len?" I said.  
"Yup, that's right my angel, I'm Len, you're ex-boyfriend."  
"LEN!" She screamed hugging me, "How I've missed you so much! Thank you for making me remember."  
"Welcome."  
After our talk, we danced. Me and Miku. We danced until the clock struck 10:00 PM then the electricity fluctuated.  
"AAGHH!" Miku exclaimed at first.  
The lights continued to flicker on and off and then it went out.  
"AAGHH!" Miku screamed again.  
"Miku! Miku where are you?" I asked her.  
"Len! I'm here, near the doors!" Miku replied.  
I went and felt my way to the door.  
"I'm here now Miku-" Someone stopped me from talking covering my face with a handkerchief that caused me to faint.

I woke up in a dark room, chained.  
"MIKU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Miku! Help!"  
I heard footsteps then, and I saw a figure.  
"I'm sorry Len-san..." Luka said and then I saw someone coming too.  
"Miku..." I said darkly.  
"Well, well, well. Oh Len, you're so gullible!" Miku said.  
"Why- Agh." I said.  
"Baka Len-tan!" She said cheerfully, "The more you talk, the more you're gonna get hurt! The more you struggle, the more you're tortured!"  
"Ungh..." I got electrocuted then, noticing that my chain could torture me.  
"U-rusai!" Miku scolded me electrocuting me again.  
"W-why are you... doing this?"  
"Because you're Rin's brother!"  
"Y-yeah so?  
"Rin treated me like dirt." She then said darkly, "she called me a slave and made me work like a slave..."  
"Why not do this to her- Gaah..." Electrocuted again.  
"Baka! I was just kidding you *giggles* Rin-sama!" Mku called out then Rin showed up.  
"Thank you for your introduction Miku~!" Rin said.  
"Welcome, my lord..."  
"Let the fun begin~! Miku, get the umm... stuff!"  
"Hai..." She went somewhere and then I asked her, something that I wasn't able to ask before.  
"Why Rin?" I managed to ask.  
"What?" She asked because she's confused.  
"Why, why are you doing this to me?"  
"Hm... Because you like to steal my spotlight, you keep on stealing dad's love from me. I -we- were happy before you were born," tears started to show in her eyes, "You were the reason why dad left! All those debts he also has to pay were because of you and your stupid needs! Everyone focused on you and you know what? You're ugly, you're useless, and you're just a weak little bitch!"  
Her words swirled around me... I'm the one who's crying now... It's funny how powerful a word can be.  
"And because of you, dad joined the yakuza, everything went downhill all because of you! When you were born, mom died, she said she can't handle it anymore and she left us. You really bring nothing but trouble don't you." She smirked, "Worthless bitch..."  
Miku then came in with blood-stained weapons.  
"Ne Luka-chan," Miku called out, "help us please."  
"But-" Luka tried to speak but Miku interrupted her.  
"No buts!" Miku said.

MIKU'S THOUGHTS

'Gomenasai, my tenshi...'

"GAAAH!" I screamed as they tortured me.  
"Gomen..." Luka whispered.  
They did so many horrible things to me…. Miku was crying while she chained me tightly….  
Rin was laughing wickedly while Luka's just being quiet….  
"Aaaaaah!" Rin electrocuted me as they drowned me in a pool. That's- when I died….  
LEN'S BURIAL

LUKA P.O.V.

Everyone went home after Len was buried, Rin was imprisoned though. I was about to go home when I saw someone going to Len's grave.  
It was Miku. She's holding a bouquet of white roses and leaving it there, I could see her crying. I went to her then,

"Sad right?"  
"E-eh?!" Miku jumped in surprise.  
"Don't worry, I know how you feel... You're lucky you got to spend time with Len before..."  
"Thanks." She said wiping her tears, "Well I guess It's Rin to blame."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's Rin's fault that Len died. But I think that it's right that she's imprisoned although I feel sorry for her..."  
"Why?"  
"You see, all Rin wanted was to be loved by her parents as much as she loved them."  
"Souka (I see)... Hey, wanna go to a cafe to you know, chill out?" I invited her.  
"Sure.. *sniff* I feel terrible…."  
"Here's a tissue."I handed one to her.  
"I'm sorry, my devil…" Miku apologized and prayed for his soul to rest in peace then, we went to a nearby café to relax.

Miku's home, 1 year later... (Miku's P.O.V.)

I went to the altar to place Len's picture and prayed again…  
"Dear kamisama, please, please, please, let Len's soul rest in peace. Please forgive me, for what I have done. I didn't mean to do all that but Rin forced me. She threatened me… So please forgive me and please let Len rest in peace…"  
I lit the candle and turned off all the lights then I lied on the bed.  
I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep…

3:00 AM

*Alarm bleeping*  
"Mmmph…." I said with a muffled voice. I checked the alarm clock to see what time it is. 3:00 AM it says. "I didn't set the clock to alarm in 3:00 AM!" I cried as I heard a knock at my door .  
*Knock! Knock!* The door creaked open…. "Mi…ku….." A familiar voice said.  
"-! Aaaah!"

**(A/N: Another sequel coming xD. I think I'll just post the ne**


End file.
